


Wrong Leavers and Pizza Boxes

by LittleMissAgrafina, scooter3scooter



Series: Comfortember 2020 [17]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I will make that a tag if it's the last thing I do, Irondad, Movie Night, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Trying His Best, Pizza, Platonic Cuddling, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is a Good Dad, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAgrafina/pseuds/LittleMissAgrafina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scooter3scooter/pseuds/scooter3scooter
Summary: "Well, if we only do one movie then snacks are good, but if we do multiple movies then I think take out would be good. How many movies will we doooo?” Peter drew out the last word. He hoped Tony would say that they could watch multiple movies, but he was just thankful Tony was available to spend time with him at all."What are May's shifts like this weekend?" Tony asked Peter, a plan already being thought out in his head. "Because if she is busy at the hospital and fine with you staying the weekend again then we can binge a few movies and get take out." Tony tried to keep the eagerness at spending more time with Peter from his expression. He knew it probably didn't matter at this point but he still had a slight reputation to uphold.---Comfortember Day 20. Movie Night
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Comfortember 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995808
Comments: 15
Kudos: 99
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Wrong Leavers and Pizza Boxes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello peoples. So this oke is a bit different than usual in the fact that it wasn't originally written as a fic but as a roleplay between me and my darling Ducky, Scooter. When I saw the Comfortember prompt list, I asked if I could edit and use our roleplay for this one and she said yes. One thing I'd like to say is that this was originally in first person but it was changed so that Tony and Peter could both be broadcasted as close to the way they were written as possible.  
> Tony's parts were written by me and Peter's by Scooter. I hope you guys like it because I truly love her writing and it's an honor to share this work with her💛  
> 

  
  


Peter practically bounced into the common room of the compound, looking for his mentor. The older man had promised that today would _finally_ be their movie night and Peter was going to make him stick to it whether Tony wanted to or not. 

  
  


Peter couldn’t help the smirk at his thoughts as he finally found Mr Stark, his body practically vibrating in excitement. 

  
  


“Mr Stark! Are you ready for movie night?!”

  
  


Tony watched in amusement as Peter basically vibrated in place from his excitement. _I wish I knew where he got the energy from because Thor knows I need some of it,_ Tony thought.

  
  


"Hey kid!" He smiled at Peter as he got up from his place on the couch to give him a hello hug. "I'm definitely ready. Are we doing Disney tonight again?" He asked with a soft smile.

  
  


Peter beamed when Tonh didn’t say that he couldn’t do movie night, yet again. _He has way too many meetings, I veto meetings._ Peter thought to himself.

  
  


“Of course! Would it really be movie night if we didn’t watch Disney! I want something funny though, too many Disney movies are sad.” There’s nothing better than laughing with Mr. Stark at a Disney movie.

  
  


Tony felt a laugh bubbling up in his chest. This kid always seemed to be able to make him smile and laugh. "Of course! How could I make the mistake of insinuating a movie night without Disney. It would be criminal!" Tony smirked at the teen. 

  
  


The billionaire was glad that he had the chance to joke with him like this. He'd been swamped with meetings and conferences that couldn't be put off as much as he wanted to. It had led to a few lab days being cut short and cancelled movie nights, which Tony made sure to complain about to Pepper and Rhodey. 

  
  


"Do you want to order take out or just grab some snacks from the kitchen?"

  
  


“Hmm, well, if we only do one movie then snacks are good, but if we do multiple movies then I think take out would be good. How many movies will we doooo?” Peter drew out the last word. He hoped Tony would say that they could watch multiple movies, but he was just thankful Tony was available to spend time with him at all.

  
  


"What are May's shifts like this weekend?" Tony asked Peter, a plan already being thought out in his head. "Because if she is busy at the hospital and fine with you staying the weekend again then we can binge a few movies and get take out." Tony tried to keep the eagerness at spending more time with Peter from his expression. He knew it probably didn't matter at this point but he still had a slight reputation to uphold. 

  
  


Can't let the world know that Iron Man goes soft because of a spider kid who is literally a puppy in human form. _Oh who am I kidding. It's too late I might as well roll with it at this point._

  
  


Peter somehow smiled even bigger upon seeing her smile, “Mays gonna be out, she’s been picking up a lot of extra shifts lately.” He said, his smile drooping a bit. _No I can’t make this sad I can’t ruin our night being sad_ , Peter changed subjects, “I can text her real quick to double check I can spend the night! I’m sure I can though,” The smile came back to his face. He pulled out his phone, and asked May if he could stay the night, surprisingly she responded pretty quickly.

  
  


_She must be on break. She already expected my question though, and allowed me to stay, but warned me not to make Mr. Stark lose even more sleep than normal._ Looking back up at his mentor, Peter was pretty much bouncing again in excitement. “She said I could stay! If you still want me, I mean, like if you still want me to spend the night. Anyway, what are we gonna get for take out?”

  
  


Tony huffed out a laugh at the rapid action and conversation shifts that Peter was prone to. The man could tell that Peter had been a little sad about May being more busy with work but trying to hide it. Tony pulled the teen into another hug and rested his chin on his head. 

  
  


"I'm sorry she's been working more shifts, kid." He muttered knowing he would hear it clearly because of his enhanced hearing. 

  
  


Tony shifted away gently and smiled at Peter before dropping the subject. "Since we had Thai last week, what about pizza or Chinese?" He asked as he turned back towards the couch, making a slight detour to grab the big blanket they liked to use for movie nights before dropping down to sit on the couch. "You can choose whatever." He continued as he shifted into the corner slightly so Peter could squeeze in snuggly next to him the way they both knew he liked to.

  
  


Though part of Peter was disappointed when Tony pulled away from the hug, the comfort still meant the world to him. It still amazes Peter sometimes how Tony can always tell his emotions even when he tried to hide them. 

The teen followed the older man to the couch like a puppy, “Pizza sounds good. Is that okay with you?” He asked, sitting down, snuggling into Tony. At this point Peter knew Tony didn't actually mind his craving for physical affection. 

  
  


Peter moved the blanket so it covered them both nice and cozily. _God what did I do to deserve such an amazing dad- I mean mentor. An amazing mentor._ He could feel the blush start to rise to his cheeks before he could stop it. Dammit, he didn’t even say it out loud! Peter hid the blush by snuggling into Mr Stark more.

  
  


"Pizza is perfect, kid." Tony grinned at him when he snuggled into his side and shifted a hand to run it through his curls. _How he always has such soft hair I'll never know._

  
  


"What movie do you wanna watch? You said a happier one right? What about Brave, Moana, Tangled, Emperor's New Groove?" Tony was slightly surprised that he could actually list the movies. It seemed that he would always remember something as long as it related to Peter Parker

  
  


“Mm” Peter hummed in comfort as Tony held him close, running his fingers through his hair. _How a guy who always works with his hands can be so gentle and comfortable beats me but I will always relish in it_. 

  
  


Peter smiled when he heard how many movies Tony knew. A few months ago the man wouldn't have been able to tell the difference between Moana and Brave and now he actually knew different movies. It made Peter feel warm inside. “Why don’t we start with Emperors New Groove, it’s the funniest I think. Then after that _you_ pick.”

  
  


I _wish it could be like this all the time, if May and I could move here and be with Mr Stark and Miss Potts and all the avengers, I would be the happiest person in the world. But no use wishing for things that’ll never happen, I need to just relish in this moment. This happiness._

  
  


“What kinda pizza do you want?” Peter asked, trying to move away from his thoughts.

  
  


"Good choice." Tony smiled. Emperor's New Groove was one of his favourites.

  
  


He gently combed his fingers through when they snagged on a knot in Peter's hair as he contemplated on what pizza he wanted. "I think I want plain cheese pizza. Maybe get a pepperoni for later on so Pep can grab something when she gets home. What do you want?" Tony asked the teen back.

  
  


Unknowingly, he echoed Peter's own thoughts from moments before. Je wished that it could be like this all the time, just them together and doing what they enjoy. That Peter and May lived with him and Pepper. 

  
  


He could picture evenings like this, waiting for Pepper and May to get back from work and them joining in on their movie nights would be amazing. Rhodey, Happy and the rest of the team joining from time to time too. 

  
  


Peter winced when Tony tried to get a particularly stubborn knot out of his curls, but Tony gently rubbed over the sensitive part, making it all better. 

  
  


“Pepperoni for Pepper,” The teen giggled, "Pep for Pep.” 

  
  


Tony laughed at the name pun. "Yeah, it's her favourite pizza type. I find it hilarious."

  
  


_It would be so nice if Pepper could join us too, she’s like my second mom, well second to Aunt May who pretty much is my mom_. 

  
  


“Cheese sounds good to me. But we might not be able to share with my metabolism.” Peter felt bad to hinder the man, not wanting to waste his money. "But it’s okay! I’m happy to share if you wanna.” 

  
  


_I can’t be a bother to him, I should be grateful enough he’s letting me spend the night._

  
  


Tony frowned slightly at Peter's comment about sharing the pizza. Luckily Peter didn't see it because of the position of his head. "Don't worry about it at all, Roo." Tonh reassured him. "I asked FRIDAY to always add to your orders so that you have enough to fill you and have leftovers."

  
  


Before Peter could speak, Tony carried on. "And you don't have to worry about it being an inconvenience either since I did the same for Steve and Bucky because they have similar enhanced metabolisms to you." 

  
  


Tony had a sudden idea. A stroke of genius on his part if he did say so himself. "We should make our own pizza sometime again. Maybe don't tell Pepper though. She still has me banned from the kitchen." Tony smirked. "Buuuut she didn't ban me from the communal one!"

  
  


_He always manages to make me smile when he calls me Roo, always reminds me of Winnie the Pooh with his friends Kanga and Roo. How does he always know what I’m thinking? He knew I felt like an inconvenience even without me saying it, and they call Wanda the mind reader._

  
  


“That would be SO fun to make our own pizza! But I can’t promise I can keep us from being banned from the communal kitchen,” Peter laughed. How could one even be banned from one's own kitchen? The thought made him giggle harder.

  
  


Tony laughed as well when he saw the amused curiosity on Peter's face. "I may or may not have accidentally blown up the toaster while I was making Pepper an omelette. And no I don't know how because I wasn't even making toast!" He explained knowing that the kid was curious about it. 

  
  


"But, in my defence, I hadn't slept for a few days so the _file not found error_ was bouncing around in my brain a lot. It was a disaster at the time but now it's just plain funny."

  
  


_Yeah yeah_ , Tony thought to himself, _I was a walking disaster but it has gotten a lot better since I've been trying to be a good role model and influence for the spider baby. Take that, toaster._

  
  


Peter couldn't stifle his laughter at the ridiculous story, he wanted to ask how Tony could manage to do that but knew that he was prone to even more ridiculous disasters himself. 

  
  


“It’s definitely funny,” He laughed. “For tonight we should probably stick to ordering out though,” He kept giggling. _How does he always manage to make me so happy?_

  
  


"That would definitely be for the best, kid." Tony smirked "No messed up appliances or kitchens tonight." _This kid was amazing. How he always amuses me and makes me smile is something I'll never know. I just know I like it. Pep and Rodhey can laugh all they want but I'm so here for this super dad/mentor thing I have going._

  
  


“When are we gonna order?” Said kid asked.

  
  


"We can order now if you want? If you get hungry later we can just heat up some of the extras."

  
  


_He knows me too well, it still surprises me sometimes that he’s so accepting of my stupidly ridiculous metabolism. I never told him I don’t eat enough at home, the amount of food I need is just too much money to ask May to buy, yet somehow he just knows to make sure I always have more than enough food. He really is better than I could ever ask for..._

  
  


“Sounds good! Wanna start the movie now or once the pizza gets here?” Realising just how many questions he seemed to be asking, Peter cringed inwardly. _I hope he doesn’t get annoyed by my endless questions._

  
  


"I'm about ready to eat anyway so I'm sure you are more than ready for some cheesy goodness considering that metabolism of yours." Tony answered him. "Now, what pizza do you want?"

  
  


“I’ll eat anything, get whatever,” Peter smiled. Even though he ate before he came over, his stomach was already getting that hollow feeling. 

  
  


_I just need to eat something, I don’t care what. Is this annoying? Me needing so much? I ask so much of him, I text way too much, always want to come over, and practically invited myself over for a sleepover. What if he gets sick of me? Should I ask?_

  
  


Tony was about to ask if the plain cheese with a few other flavours for the others would be okay when he practically felt Peter's mood shift.

  
  


“Mr Stark,” Peter began but changed his mind. _It would be stupid to ask, if he wasn’t thinking about me being a nuisance before then I’ll just put the thought in his head and neither of us need that_. 

  
  


"Yeah kid?"

  
  


“Nevermind.” Peter mumbled, shifting to bury his head in the man's shoulder. _Why am I so stupid?_

  
  


Tony nudged him, trying to encourage Peter to talk but the life just shrugged his it away and burrowed into the man's shoulder and side. 

  
  


"You okay?" Tony asked in concern, bringing a hand back up to his head and smoothed some stray curls away. Tony lifted his chin so I could look at him properly. "You can ask and say whatever you want, kiddo."

  
  


_If I let myself, I could just break open. I could just spill out every bit of emotion I’ve been suppressing my whole life. But I can’t, I shouldn’t, it’s crazy to think he’s sick of me, right? He wouldn’t have invited me to spend the night if he was sick of me, and he wouldn’t be holding me like this if he couldn’t stand me._ Peter thought.

  
  


Peter pulled away from Tony's hand on his chin. Pressing his face back into his shoulder, he mumbled, “S nothing.” It was a feeble attempt and even Peter knew that it wouldn't suffice. “Just dumb thoughts.” He finished. 

  
  


_I get a lot of dumb thoughts for someone Mr Stark says is so smart._

  
  


Tony seeing that Peter was at war with himself for saying anything. Sadly, he knew what it felt to second guess yourself like that all too well. He hated that Peter had to feel it too. 

  
  


Tony let Peter press his face back against him, knowing it was so much easier than the vulnerability that eye contact brought.

"It might be nothing or something you think dumb, but wouldn't it be nice to say it anyway? What's going on up here, Bambino?" He murmured gently to his kid, tracing a finger over his temple.

  
  


Despite feeling that his mind was being all dumb, the silly and sweet nickname still gave Peter the slightest smile. _Though I know he has a point and I trust he knows what he’s talking about, it’s not so easy just to be honest and open. Maybe if I just say part of it then it would satisfy him, but not maybe me too vulnerable_. 

  
  


“Do you ever get sick of me?” Peter whispered. Since he was still cuddling close to him, Peter wasn’t sure if Tony could even hear him, but he didn’t dare repeat the stupid question. _Why do I always have to ruin the mood? I picked a funny movie so we could be happy and I ruined it before we even had a chance to start._

  
  


When Peter asked him if he ever got sick of him, Tony felt like his whole body froze. Like he was a tv in the middle of a show that had been unplugged suddenly. "Oh, Tesoro. No! I don't get sick of you." Tony decided to let himself be fully open with his kid. It was hard but he made it easier, brought out a trust in Tony that he didn't know he had. "I couldn't get sick of you if I tried. I always miss you when you aren't around and talking my ear off about Star Wars and Ned, or a puppy you saw on patrol, or the latest food that May attempted only to burn." 

  
  


He pressed a kiss on the top of his head. "Everything is too quiet when you aren't around. The silence used to be normal but now it bores me and makes me lonely sometimes. I always look forward to the time we spend together and the messages we send to each other. I don't get sick of you, I get the opposite. Unsick? I dunno what the word would be but that's what I'm trying to say here." Tony finished. He wrapped both of arms around Peter and pulled him close. They both always needed these easy hugs from each other

  
  


While Tony spoke, Peter found himself blinking back the tears from his eyes. God, he hoped everything he was saying was true. 

  
  


Peter wrapped his arms around his neck, holding as close as he could to his dad. He didn’t try to correct himself to mentor instead of dad. “‘M unsick of you too.” Peter said into his chest as he hugged him.

  
  


Tony couldn't stop the sudden burst of laughter when Peter said he was unsick of hom too. The laugh may have slightly stuck his throat from the rush of affection but that was neither here nor there. 

  
  


"I love you, bud. So so much. You're my spidey kid." Tony mumbled, resting his cheek on his head, never letting him slip from his place in his arms. Peter hugs are the best

  
  


Peter thought his cheeks would catch on fire from how red they were when he said it. “I love you too Da- Mr Stark.” _Hopefully he missed that little slip up, I don’t need any more vulnerability today_. Peter thought.

  
  


Trying to distract him, Peter joked, “And I’m not a kid, I’m a spider _man!_ ” He insisted with a nervous smile.

  
  


Tony smiled also at his slip up but didn't comment on it. He could see that Peter was at his limit, especially after he used a joke to deflect. "Nah, you're a spider baby. Ask anyone, May, Pepper, Rhodey. Heck, even FRIDAY." 

  
  


_Just don't ask Karen_ , Tony thought to himself. That AI was endearingly loyal to Peter. 

  
  


"Since FRI ordered for us, the pizzas should be here soon. Do you want to start the movie now or wait for it to arrive?"

  
  


Peter stayed cuddled up with him, soaking in the comfort. “If ‘m a spider baby then you’re an old iron man.” Even though he knew it was a lame come back, Peter was suddenly too tired to care. Opening up had exhausted him and he couldn't be bothered to think anymore. “Can we start the movie now?” He asked, wanting to focus on something more light hearted, “That okay?”

  
  


Tony gasped in faux shock. "How could you betray me like this!?" He dramatically put a hand over his forehead. "I am not old! I am the very picture and essence of youth! I am appalled that you would ever suggest otherwise!" He exaggerated as he poked Peter in the side. 

  
  


"But, moving on from your treachery, we can start the movie. Do you want a pillow or anything or are you comfortable where you are?" Tony arched a brow at him in amusement at how cuddled Peter was into his side.

  
  
  


Peter smiled at Tony's antics. The fact that he wants to get Peter to laugh makes him smile even bigger. _I could never deserve someone so wonderful and kind and caring and loving as him as my mentor._

  
  


“Mm” Peter thought, but just the idea of moving from his comfort made his chest tighten uncomfortably, “No you’re comfyyyy” He drew out the word, stating right where he was. Though he did shift a bit so he could see the tv better.

  
  


"Well I'm so glad I make such a good pillow then." Tony chuckled and fixed the blanket that had fallen slightly when Peter shifted. "I can add personal pillow to my various monikers now. Genius, billionaire, philanthropist, and personal pillow. Oh, and irondad as Rhodey so affectionately dubbed me." He smiled softly down at Peter and rested his cheek on his fluffy curls. 

  
  


Peter giggled at that, “if you're my iron dad, then am I your spider-son?” 

  
  


“Cuz then I know what to put on the Father’s Day card this year,” Peter hoped Tony could feel his smirk even if he couldn’t see it as he faced the tv. 

  
  


"It works. We can coin it. It'll drive Rhodey insane that he can't use it to annoy us." Tony smirked back.

  
  


"FRI, play Emperor's New Groove please?" The only response was the lights being dimmed and the beginning of the movie playing on the tv screen.

  
  


Once the movie started Peter asked, “oh! Who’s your favorite character?”

  
  


"Kronk. He's a lovable oaf and kinda reminds me of Thor. And you, piccolo ragno?" (Little spider in Italian)

  
  


“I love kronk too,” The teen said in approval. Not stopping the smile at Tony's nickname for him. _The world would end if he ever ran out of nicknames for me._

  
  


Only a few minutes into the film, Friday announced that the pizza was here. When Peter I felt Tony shift to get up to get it, he started whining not caring how childish he sounded. “Noo stayyyyy.” He grabbed onto his shirt so that his ‘pillow’ wouldn’t leave.

  
  


"Nooo, sustenance." Tony whined back as he chuckled. _How Peter simultaneously brings out my dad side as well as my childish side I'll never know_. 

  
  


Tony didn't bother letting Peter go as he got up from the couch. He just hefted him over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes and walked to the elevator to grab the pizza. 

  
  


It still surprised Peter at times that Tony could carry him around like he was just a little kid. _I mean I can’t weigh that little right? Maybe it has something_ _to do with my powers._

  
  


Inside the elevator there was a compartment that had been added so that the various take out delivery people placed the food in so that they didn't have to deal with the stammering and gawking. It got old after the first six times that it resulted in cold food. 

  
  


Tony dropped Peter gently to the ground and gave him some of the pizza boxes to carry. Eight pizzas were a little difficult to carry alone.

  
  


Peter easily took the pizzas, relishing in the delicious smell as they brought the boxes back over to the couch and placed them on the coffee table in front of it. No use bringing it to the kitchen when they both know they'll just be eating on the couch anyway. 

  
  


The teen put them down, checking the labels for Tony's pizza before handing him the box. He sat down next to him, once again putting the large blanket over their laps. “Is there a specific one for me or any?” Peter asked, not remembering if he had asked for a specific order or not.

  
  


"Nah there isn't really. Although I did get you at least one or two that are plain cheese because I know you like that. Otherwise I just had FRIDAY order the kinds we both like so grab whatever." Tony answered as opened his box and passed Peter a napkin when he grabbed one for himself.

  
  


“Okie dokie,” Peter grabbed a box at random, opening it up to discover pineapple pizza, “yum,”He smiled and leaned back into the couch, not sure whether it would be weird to cuddle so close to Tony again after being so openly clingy. 

  
  


Tony pouted dramatically when he saw the pineapple. "I forgot that you and Rhodey have the ability to eat fruit on pizza. It's not right. I can feel disturbance in the force." He bumped Peter with his shoulder and shifted so that they were sitting close, knees bumping as well as their elbows occasionally when they took a bite from their pizzas.

  
  


Peter smiled when he shifted closer. _Somehow he just knows I want to be close even without me having to say it. It still astounds me sometimes how close we’ve gotten. He really is like a dad to me... my iron dad._ That thought made him smile more as he went onto the next piece of pizza.

  
  


After a few moments of silence Tony saw Peter smirk at him, taking a dramatically large bite of the (in his opinion) delicious pizza. “It’s criminal that you don’t like pineapple pizza, it’s clearly the best.” 

  
  


"What's criminal is that you think pineapple pizza is the best. I shall never accept it. It's a felony." Tony gestured at him with the slice in his hand. He wiped the grease from his fingers with a napkin before nudging the kid. "I'm gonna grab something to drink, do you want anything? There's coke, juice, milk, lemonade, and probably a few other things."

  
  


“Mm," Peter thought over the options, "Can I have juice por favor? Do you have orange juice?” He asked, watching Tony throw the part of the blanket that was on him onto Peter's, suffocating him in warmth. _I could follow him, so we can keep talking. No no that’s weird, I should stay here._

  
  


"Yup sure do. One coke for me and orange for you coming up." Tony darted into the kitchen hoping his hurry to get back to the couch wasn't too obvious. He grabbed their drinks, and darted back, plopping down heavily next to Peter, careful not to spill anything, and passed him his juice. 

  
  


Tony wriggled around to get comfortable before grabbing the last slice of his pizza. He finished it and wiped his hands again before relaxing back into the couch, coke in hand.

  
  


Peter mumbled a thank you with a smile when he was handed the glass. He had to refrain from chugging down the whole glass of orange juice. It wasn't like he would get sick from drinking too quickly but he didn't want to make Tony have to get up again. 

  
  


He easily went through one entire pizza but stopped himself from grabbing a second pizza, he didn't want to be rude and eat too much of the food.

  
  


Tony finished his coke and put the glass on the coffee table. AsIhe did, he noticed Peter's half full glass and empty pizza box. "Have more pizza if you want, kid. I know that one isn't nearly enough for your metabolism." The man grinned reassuringly. "And you can have as much juice as you want as well." He leant forward and grabbed another random pizza and passed Peter the box in hope that he would take the invitation and eat and drink his full.

  
  


Peter, after only a moment of hesitation, happily took the pizza box and practically inhaled the first slice. _God this pizza is so good._

  
  


Between pieces of pizza he laughed at the movie. “This movie is so underrated,” Peter said offhandedly as he finished the second box of pizza. Before grabbing a third, he looked over at his mentor for approval before being greedy.

  
  


"Agreed. The 'wrong lever' part is brilliant and I hate it but the cat Yzma turns into is adorable." Tony said in agreement. He turned his head when he felt Peter's eyes on him.

  
  


The kid was holding another pizza and his head was tilted in question. He looked like a puppy. "Go ahead, bud. Eat as much as you want." Tony reassured him again as he got up to grab the juice box from the fridge for when Peter's glass finished. 

  
  


Peter nodded in thanks when Tony let him continue eating even though he himself was far done with his own dinner. Once Tony settled back in, Peter commented, “They really should make a roller coaster for the wrong lever part, would be so great,” He chuckled at his own statement and Tony laughed too.

  
  


"They should make it look like it's going up, only to suddenly have Yzma's voice saying 'Pull the lever, Kronk. Wrong lever!' as the ride suddenly drops out of nowhere." The man snickered at the idea and turned back to watching the movie as Peter continued eating. He would occasionally poke Peter at a funny part or they would laugh at something but they mostly sat in content silence.

  
  


Peter giggled when Tony continued onto his dumb idea, “Aw that’s the kinda thing you’d see on tumblr,” He snickered and picked up the last slice in his box. By the time he actually felt full he had eaten almost all the pizza that Tony had bought. _But thankfully he didn’t seem to mind._

  
  


As the movie continued Peter began leaning more and more onto Tony until they were cuddling like before again. Like a dad and his son.

  
  


Days like these were Peter's favorite, when they can just be together and have deeper conversations and but also talk lightheartedly about funny movies.

  
  


Tony felt him get heavier on his side as the movie went along. He was probably getting sleepy from the food which Tony was happy that Peter had eaten and seemed to enjoy the pizzas. He liked that he could do small things like that for him.

  
  


Feeling the kid shift slightly again, Tony shifted as well to lay with his head on the arm of the couch and let Peter snuggle back into his side. He absent-mindedly started running his fingers through his curls again as they watched the movie.

  
  


Full from the food and relaxing more from the hand in his hair had Peter finding it harder and harder to keep his eyes open. Every time he blinked his eyes stayed closed longer and longer until they just didn’t open again. Peter didn't let himself fall asleep right away, though. _Maybe if I just rest my eyes for a few minutes then I can focus back on the movie after._

  
  


Before long he couldn’t focus on the movie anymore, only thinking of the gentle fingers combing through his hair, and how peaceful and comfortable he was. The call of sleep was strong however. He felt like he could sleep forever like this if he let himself.

  
  


When Tony noticed that Peter was falling asleep, he started humming slightly, knowing the vibrations soothed him because of his senses. He was more than happy that he would fall asleep, the kid needed the rest.

  
  


With the soft glow from the tv and Peter's rhythmic breaths slowing to a gentle snore, Tony soon found himself falling asleep too. Just before he let himself drift off, he tightened his arms around Peter and pressed a kiss to his head. 

  
  


He let himself all asleep, content to lay there with his Piccolo Ragno.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up, I'm going to be editing and reposting these a day or two after the og posting once my beta/s have had time to edit and check them over for me. There won't be massive changes I don't think but I just wanted to put it out there lol


End file.
